


Bad Day

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Tattoo Artist, M/M, Mild Language, Newly weds, bad day, hugs and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: Why staying in bed is sometimes a good thing





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatansSin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansSin/gifts).



> I had a really bad day, crying and being called fat and lazy was envolved, this is for the lovely Satansin who said she needed some Thorki too so pure her request here is Thorki comfort, hope you like it honey. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Loki was walking home from work; it hadn't been a good day there, it's not that he didn't like his job; he loved it, being a tattoo artist was his dream job. He had a whole snake tattoo on the side of his body that told the whole story. Only today at work, he had to close late, he hated closing late.

It all would have been okay, if only just as he turned the corner to his street a driver decided that this was the right moment to splash him with a large puddle on the side of the road.

"ASSHOLE!!! YOU'RE SO BUSY; YOU'RE SO BUSY YOU CAN'T LOOK OUTSIDE THE GODAMMN WINDOW YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!" Loki shouted at the car as he wiped water from his face. He looked like a mess he knew it, now he needed two…well three things, Thor, a shower and cuddles.

He got home all soaking wet and was about to unlock the door when Thor opened it, he must have seen him coming from the street.

"Don't ask" Loki said as a way of saying hello.

"I'll put your clothes in the dryer, just go and shower and we can talk about it after" Thor said as Loki walked inside.

Thor locked the door and then walked with Loki upstairs he helped him take off his now heavy clothes and put them in the dryer.

Loki was in the shower, nice hot shower just trying to wash this day away, he never liked to come home after bad days and this day was bad. Once he got out he felt strong arms wrap a towel around him.

"Thank you baby" Loki said kissing his cheek.

Thor smiled and kissed him back before letting him get dressed.

Loki put on a long sleeved black t-shirt with dark green sweat pants, he then blow dried his hair and slumped in bed.

"So what happened?" Thor asked.

"What didn't happen, I had to close late, clean up the shop and then to make matters worse I walk home and this jerk splashed me with his stupid car, and I wish I would've stayed in bed" Loki grumped wiping a tear.

Thor kissed him softly and held him close, cuddling him into his chest; he hated seeing Loki like this.

"This is why I married you, you always know how to make me feel better even if I had a rotten day, I hope your day was better" Loki murmured.

"It was alright, but my day doesn't matter now, let's get some sleep and tomorrow I'll pamper you all day, what do you say?" Thor asked softly.

Loki kissed his heart and nuzzled against him, the smile on his face they fell asleep said it all it was a resounding yes.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
